Trinity
For other uses of the term Trinity, see Trinity (disambiguation). Trinity is the first published game in the Trinity Universe trilogy, and the final entry in the trilogy chronologically. Trinity is a science fiction game set in the early 22nd century, a time referred to as both the Trinity Era and the Unity Age. Psions are the protagonists and player characters of the game. Trinity (and the larger Trinity Universe) was created on a very short timeline, conceived and created a mere 10 months before publication. It was designed as a replacement for the Exile game spearheaded by Mark Rein•Hagen, who took the game with him when he left active involvement at White Wolf in 1996. Trinity was the first Trinity Universe game published, and originally was called ÆON (so all the Trinity Universe games began with an A). It was renamed Trinity to avoid legal problems with MTV's Aeon Flux. Early editions of Trinity with the ÆON title are rarities. In 2012, Onyx Path Publishing purchased the full rights to the Trinity Universe, and are planning their own new edition, to be titled the Trinity Continuum: Æon. As it is no longer a White Wolf product, new releases post-2012 will be covered on The Onyx Path Wiki. History In the [[timeline (TU)|'Trinity' timeline]], in 2106 the Aberrants returned from deep space exile, ready to take Earth back for themselves. However, they were stopped by a force that had been growing in secret for several years: the psions. The Aberrant wars that take place before Trinity starts have scarred the earth. In particular, the fall of the space station Esperanza in Europe and the Blight in the midwestern FSA has resulted in a devolution of power to the rest of the world. Brazil, China, Africa and Australia are major powers in the Trinity timeline. Europe is a wasteland, America is under the control of a fascist government, and Japan is only slowly emerging from self-imposed exile. In addition to the national changes, the Trinity era has had first contact with several alien species. The most notable ally race are the Qin, alien masters of biotechnology who do not have their own psis. Earth is at war with an alien race called the Chromatics, who have advanced control of light and their own technology, as well as a holy mission to destroy mankind. The potential greatest threat to mankind is the Coalition: an apparent hegemony of aliens on a giant generational ship headed towards Earth and with no interest in mankind except as a source of genetic raw material. Psi Orders The eight Psi Orders are each experts of a different noetic Aptitude, ranging from the healing process to an alternate form of the quantum powers of Aberrants. While psi potentials are present throughout the world, their powers can only be awakened through the use of Prometheus Chambers, which were brought to the world by the Proxies, the founders of the orders and the undisputed masters of their Aptitudes. * The Æsculapian Order, practitioners of vitakinesis. * The Chitra Bhanu, the forsaken dark psions, practitioners of quantakinesis. * The Interplanetary School of Research and Advancement, practitioners of clairsentience. * The Legions, practitioners of psychokinesis. * The Ministry of Noetic Affairs, practitioners of telepathy. * The Nova Fôrça de Nacionales, practitioners of biokinesis. * Orgotek, practitioners of electrokinesis. * The Upeo wa Macho, prodigal practitioners of teleportation. The Orders, while separate entities, work together as a unified whole via the work of the Æon Trinity. See also * The list of Trinity books * The list of Trinity Storyteller characters * The Trinity glossary Category:Games Category:Trinity Universe Category:Trinity